Larsa Ferrinas Solidor
Larsa Ferrinas Solidor is a temporary playable character in Final Fantasy XII. He is the fourth son of the Emperor Gramis and the youngest brother of the consul, Vayne Solidor. Appearance and Personality Larsa is the youngest playable character in Final Fantasy XII at only twelve years old. He has long, dark hair, similar to Vayne's. Larsa wears a bell-sleeved blouse with gold detailing beneath a dark tunic, with navy shorts and green, thigh-high leather boots. Around his neck he wears a blue symbol that hangs between the lapels of his collar. Despite his young age, Larsa is seen to be incredibly mature and many place their hopes in him to become a great emperor. He is driven mainly by his desire to restore the name of House Solidor and to lead the Archadian Empire in the most noble of ways, even if it means defying his brother, Vayne. He is wholly devoted to his family, his country and to preserving peace. Story Early Life Larsa was born in the year 694 Old Valendia into the House Solidor, the ruling family of Archadian Empire. Larsa is the youngest of four of Emperor Gramis's sons - including his elder brother, Vayne, the presumed heir of Gramis - though two were killed, by Vayne's hand, but by their father's order. ''Final Fantasy XII As the year 704 approaches, Larsa becomes increasingly aware of the political tension between Archadia and its rival, Rozarria. His brother Vayne assumes a position within the empire while Larsa begins to grow curious of his father's intentions. Unbeknown to Larsa, the Imperial Senate are pressing his sickly father to choose between Larsa and Vayne as his heir. Larsa travels to the Skycity of Bhujerba with the intent of exploring the Lhusu Mines without the constant monitoring of his escort. Waiting outside the aerodrome, he overhears Balthier, Basch, Fran and Vaan discussing their pending trip to the mines. Larsa approaches them and asks to accompany them, under the moniker of "Lamont". Within the mines he finds magicite, which he realizes Archadia must be using to make its manufacted nethicite. Before Balthier can ask him about his intentions, Ba'Gamnan appears, causing the young lord to run away. Outside, he meets up with Judge Ghis, who is currently holding Penelo under surveillance. Realizing that Penelo must be the girl Vaan was seeking to save from Ba'Gamnan, Larsa takes her hand and promises to take care of her. From the shadows, Balthier tells the party Lamont is actually Larsa Ferrinas Solidor. At Ondore's estate, Larsa tells Penelo he is Vayne's brother, but not to fear him, as he will ensure her safety. As the party are taken prisoner aboard the ''Dreadnought Leviathan, Larsa also boards the imperial ship - presumably alongside Ghis - with Penelo. When the party free Princess Ashe from captivity and escape with the aid of Vossler, deactivating the security, Larsa and Penelo attempt to escape the airship, too. The two groups bump in to each other in the corridors, where Larsa tells the party to find an escape route, while he leaves with Vossler to find another means of exit. Before he goes, Larsa gives Penelo a shard of manufacted nethicite to keep her safe. The party go on and fight Ghis; in the Judge's defeat, they manage to escape with Larsa on an Atomos, which they use to return to Bhujerba. In the skycity, Larsa bids the party goodbye and is escorted back to Imperial City of Archades. Larsa appears later at Jahara where he explains he is going to meet someone at Mt. Bur-Omisace, someone who can help prevent the war. He would like Ashe to join him. Ashe doesn't initially trust him, but Larsa begs Ashe to take him as her hostage, to prove his sincerity. Through their journey, they eventually reach Mt. Bur-Omisace. Larsa's contact is Al-Cid Margrace, a member of the ruling family of Rozarria. Hoping that with Al-Cid and Ashe a peaceful resolution can be reached, Al-Cid regretfully informs Larsa that Vayne has killed his father, Emperor Gramis. As such, negotiations are impossible. Larsa stays behind after finding out his father has been killed while the player party goes to the Stilshrine of Miriam. While away, Judge Gabranth comes and takes the young lord back to Archades. He leaves willingly, as to avoid conflict. Back at Archades, Larsa tries his best to talk his brother out of war, but Vayne ignores him. Frustrated, Larsa can do very little. When the Bahamut is activated, Vayne takes Larsa onboard, to show him what happens to those who would resist the empire. Larsa, still hoping to avoid bloodshed, begs his brother to reconsider, but it is of no use. When the player party finally arrives, Vayne tells Larsa to stay away from the conflict. Larsa draws his sword on Vayne, saying he can no longer idly stand by while he kills people. Larsa is momentarily knocked out by Vayne upon his transformation into Vayne Novus, telling Gabranth to protect Larsa, which Gabranth obeys by turning on Vayne as well. When Vayne is about to lay the finishing blow on the former Judge, Larsa intervenes, and holds up the manufactured nethicite, absorbing Vayne's magickal swords. Once the Bahamut has been stopped, Larsa issues the command to the Archadian fleet to stand down. A year later, thirteen-year-old Larsa is emperor with Basch as his protector. Even though they are now far apart, Penelo still writes letters to Larsa, saying she would enjoy seeing him again. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings ''.]] Larsa returns in the sequel to ''Final Fantasy XII. Now the emperor of Archadia, the party encounters him alongside Basch when they seek help on the mainland. Larsa expresses concern about the Judge of Wings and how she is causing chaos all over Ivalice. Larsa joins the party under Basch's supervision, but stays aboard the Galbana. In the Sky Saloon, he offers "all sorts" of potions to the party, but Vaan replies by saying potions aren't much use against Yarhi. In Battle .]] Larsa's initial equipment is a Joyeuse, Swordbreaker, Kilimweave Shirt/Chanter's Djelleba, Topkapi Hat/Lambent Hat, and a Tourmaline Ring. His augments are Focus, Last Stand and Parry. When Larsa joins as a guest the first time his level is the average level of the two highest leveled party members. When Larsa joins the party again later, his level is the average level of the two highest leveled party members +2. Gambits In the International version, he has gained the magicks Cure, Poisona, Vox, Blindna, Cura, Aqua, Balance and Bubble. He uses the Shades of Black Technick rather than Telekinesis. Furthermore, while the original version has him with a limitless supply of Hi-Potions and X-Potions, the International version changed this by making him use the Potions from the player's inventory. Musical Themes The theme associated with Larsa in the game is called "Coexistence (Imperial Version)" and plays when the party first meet him. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Larsa appears in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game with a card depicting his official render. His card is water-elemental. Gallery Trivia *The weapons Larsa uses, the Joyeuse and the Swordbreaker, are high tier weapons found in both Final Fantasy Tactics Advance and Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. His battle style is also reminiscent of Gabranth's. **The Joyeuse (French feminine word for "happy"), is named after the legendary sword of the Frankish King Charlemagne. **The Swordbreaker is a variety of specially designed parrying daggers made to ensnare and potentially break or disarm an opponent's blade. de:Larsa Ferrinas Solidor ja:ラーサー Category:Final Fantasy XII Player Characters Category: Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Non-Player Characters Category:Hume Solidor, Larsa Ferrinas